


morning sunshine

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, its just soft and short, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: some short soft moxiety in the morning for the soul
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 29





	morning sunshine

Patton couldn’t keep the smile from his face if he tried. Not that he ever would, of course, but right now he was too happy for anything to bring him down.

The soft morning light filtered in between the blinds, casting a small bit of sunshine on the bed. It wasn’t strong sunlight, so it didn’t irritate him or his boyfriend at all.

And Patton would give anything to keep his boyfriend at peace. Virgil never seemed to be relaxed, always rushing around, stressing and panicking, and let his thoughts run away from him. Any moment he was calm was surely good for him.

Patton smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend. He couldn’t help but admire Virgil, how soft he looked in the morning light. The emo may not appreciate it, would blush when Patton mentioned it to him later, but he was cute. He was so cute. He looked so relaxed, his eyes shut, his freckles uncovered, snuggled up under the duvet and holding tightly to Patton. He couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, giggling softly as Virgil tried to move even closer to him in his sleep.

“Love you sunshine” he whispered

Later, they’d get up, and make breakfast together. They’d laze around in their pyjamas all day, and binge watch The Great British Bake Off.

Or maybe they’d get up, and get dressed, and go to their favourite café for tea and French toast, before taking a walk in the nearby park.

Or maybe get up much later, and they’d ring Roman and Logan, and see if they wanted to meet up for brunch.

But whatever they did, Patton knew it would be perfect, as long as they were together


End file.
